


New Circumstances

by DarkShade



Series: Love Comes In Three [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creating a team, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Married Couple, RipFic, Sexual Content, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Gideon is trying to put her night with Rip and Miranda in the past but fate has different ideas. Her new job means they now have to work together.Can they work as a team or will their history get in the way?
Relationships: Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Series: Love Comes In Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971280
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to write a sequel to Seduction but someone, who will remain nameless but knows who she is, talked me into it and this idea appeared.  
> This has been finished so will be posted quickly.  
> Enjoy.

The light in the office flicked on and Rip smiled inwardly when the man who owned the office jumped seeing Rip sitting there waiting for him.

“How did you get in here?”

Rip smirked, standing to face him, “That would be telling, Mr Thawne.”

Thawne glared at him before he took a seat at his desk leaning back and waiting expectantly, “Are you here for a reason, Mr Hunter?

Rip held up the Flash Drive he and Miranda had stolen the day before, “I thought you would want this.”

A smile touched Thawne’s lips, “Excellent work as always,” he held out his hand for the drive.

“Money first,” Rip told him.

Thawne nodded, “Of course. Your hard work must be rewarded.”

Forcing himself not to say what he was thinking, Rip simply waited, watching the screen on his phone as Thawne wired the money to the account that Rip had given him. It promptly moved to one of their other accounts which would move the money again. To ensure no one could trace it.

“I’ll contact you when I require your services again,” Thawne said holding out his hand expectantly.

Without another word, Rip tossed Thawne the Flash Drive before walking out the office. They’d been paid, so could move on to their next job.

Rip entered the apartment they were using in Star City. It was definitely one of the nicer places they used and called, “Miranda?”

“In the hot tub,” she called back.

Smiling he dropped his jacket on the couch before heading to the balcony where his wife was submerged in bubbling water, steam rising around her while she sipped what looked like white wine.

“It’s a bit early to drink,” Rip noted as he leaned over to kiss her hello.

“It’s apple juice,” she told him accepting his kiss, before asking, “How did it go?”

Rip showed her his mobile, “We’ve been paid.”

Miranda nodded, sighing as she took another drink.

“What’s wrong?”

She shrugged, “Nothing.”

Rolling his eyes, Rip stripped then slid into the water, pulling Miranda close, “What’s wrong, darling?” he brushed a kiss to her cheek, “We stole something, got away cleanly and even been paid. Usually that counts as a good day.”

Miranda rested her head against his, “I’m thinking about Gideon.”

“Miranda…”

“I’m feeling bad,” she cut him off, “Because I wanted to have fun with her. She must have felt so bad when she realised what we did.”

Rip pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, “We can’t afford to feel guilty. You wanted to have fun with her, we did but you always knew why we were there and what we had to do.”

Turning Miranda straddled him, her arms sliding around his neck as she rested her forehead against his.

“I’m just…”

Rip stroked her back when she trailed off, “We didn’t force her to do anything with us she didn’t want to. You’ve got to separate things like this, or you’ll feel guilty constantly.”

“I guess I just didn’t think I’d like her as much as I did,” Miranda whispered, “You’re the only one I’ve ever cared about in this life. You’re the only one I’ve fallen in love with.”

Rip held her close, “I love you too.”

Miranda kissed Rip, tightening her arms around him.

“How about,” Rip murmured when they parted, “We take a holiday. A few weeks away where it’s just us, sun, sea, good food and drink, with absolutely no need for clothes and no stealing.”

“I’d like that,” she smiled at him.

“I’ll see what I can find,” Rip murmured, smiling when Miranda kissed him again, “Later.”

*********************************************

Gideon was getting frustrated as she sat in the reception area of Palmer Tech. Since the horrible morning, after an incredible night, where she woke to find the Flash Drive containing proprietary work that she’d been given to use for the conference had been stolen, not to mention the couple she’d spent the night with had disappeared without a trace, Gideon had been trying to find a job.

Her former employer, after firing her, had seemingly told everyone who would possibly hire her not to. Palmer Tech was her last chance before she would have to look further afield which she didn’t want to do. Central City had been her home since she’d come here for University. She had friends here and did not want to leave them.

“Miss Ryder,” Palmer’s assistant appeared, “If you would follow me, Mr Palmer is ready to see you.”

Standing, Gideon took several slow deep breaths to compose herself as she followed the other woman towards the private elevator behind the reception. When the doors opened, Gideon followed the other woman into the office which overlooked the entire city. If she had the time she would just stand and stare at the view, it was phenomenal.

However, she had more important things to worry about and put a smile on her face as Ray Palmer appeared before her.

“Miss Ryder,” he offered his hand, towering over her, “Ray Palmer, it’s great to meet you. Do you want something to drink?”

“No, thank you,” she replied, watching as he motioned his assistant away and offered Gideon a seat.

Taking the seat across from her, he smiled, “Looking at your resume, I can’t in good conscience hire you for the position you applied for.”

“What?” Gideon snapped, the anger and exhaustion of the past few weeks catching up with her, “Then why on earth did you call me here then have me wait almost an hour after our meeting time? Just to not offer me the job.”

“No,” he said hurriedly, “I want to hire you. I just have a much better job for you than the one you applied for.”

Deflating Gideon winced, “Oh. My apologies Mr Palmer, it’s been a hard few weeks.”

“I understand,” he smiled before adding, “And it’s Ray. You’ll be working on a specialist team reporting directly to me, so I prefer first names.”

“Of course, Ray,” Gideon smiled back.

Ray beamed at her and bounced to his feet, “Excellent. Let me show you around and explain why you’ve been hired. We work differently from most companies and I can promise you very differently from your former employers.”

Gideon reached her apartment, took off her jacket and shoes before sitting on her couch and letting out a cry of relief.

“From that,” her roommate stuck her head round the door, “I’m guessing you got the job.”

Gideon nodded, “I got the job.”

Lily bounced over and hugged her friend tightly, “I’m so happy for you.”

Sighing Gideon sat down, “It’s not the job I went for but a much better one. I’m going to be working with a team that he wants me to run. I’m the only one hired just now but it’s going to be interesting.”

Lily sat at her best friend’s side, “I know it’s been a hard since that bastard fired you because he wouldn’t let you use the hotel security for the Flash Drive.” She tentatively added, “Not to mention the guy or girl who disappeared after your ‘fantastic’ night together you refuse to tell me anything about.”

Gideon leaned against Lily’s shoulder, she’d only given the barest of details of what happened that night to her friend, mostly because she didn’t want Lily to know the colossal mistake she’d made, “I’m just relieved I don’t have to leave Central City.”

“Oh, you know wherever you went I would follow you,” Lily noted, “Right?”

“I know,” Gideon chuckled, “But thankfully that is not happening.”

Lily grinned, “So, when do you start?”

“Monday,” Gideon told her, “And I get to help recruit part of the team.”

“Since you’re not starting until Monday, then I think we should go get you some new clothes for the new high power job.” Lily noted with a grin.

Gideon chuckled, “Sounds like a great idea.”

*********************************************

“She’s perfect,” Joe West stated as he read over the file Ray had given him, “Smart, driven and Thawne just used her as a scapegoat for his tech being stolen. Does she even know she actually worked for him?”

“I don’t think so,” Ray replied, “But the fact Thawne owns Wells Industries as well as Thawne Tech is not something known by many people.”

Joe shrugged, “She’s going to get a shock. But hopefully it’ll consolidate her wanting to be on the team to get back at them for using her.”

Ray nodded, “I intend to hire at least one more for my side of the team. What about you?”

Joe handed him several files, “I have a few possibilities.”

“Just a few?” Ray looked over the number of files he had.

Joe nodded, “There are a lot of qualified candidates for the team, so I am trying to whittle them down based on experience. Although we also need to make sure the team can work together.”

Ray nodded, “That’s a good point,” he scanned the files and whistled, “These people are amazing. How are you going to choose?”

Joe shrugged, “I’m working on that. Have you got a place for them to work?”

Ray grinned, “I will have a base operational by the time the team are ready to use it. And it is going to be fantastic.”

“There is someone specific I want for the team,” Joe noted as he took the files back, “But he’s not on the approved list.”

Ray looked at him thoughtfully, “I’m intrigued.”

“This guy is not law enforcement,” Joe continued, “But there is no one better at getting in and out of places undetected.”

Frowning in thought Ray suddenly asked, “Is your guy a criminal?”

Joe shrugged, “Possibly.”

“Possibly?” Ray demanded, “How are you not sure?”

Joe chuckled, “Suspected of but there is absolutely never been any proof that he stole anything. Although considering I have tracked down what are possibly multiple identities for him, it’s very probable. Not to mention his background.”

Frowning confused Ray asked, “If he’s a suspected thief, can he work for us?”

Joe smiled, “As long as he has never been convicted then we can hire him.”

“Okay,” Ray laughed, “So, what has he said to your job offer?”

“Nothing yet,” Joe replied with a grimace, “Because I haven’t been able to offer it yet.”

“Why?”

Joe sighed, “I have no idea where he is.”

“Then how are you going to offer him the job?” Ray asked confused.

Joe grinned, “I have one advantage in this.”

“Which is?”

“I know his mother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up slowly, Miranda listened to the sound of the waves outside their cottage as she cuddled close to the man at her side. It was the last day of their holiday and she’d loved being hidden away with her husband without having to think of anything outside them. They had spent the past two weeks hidden away with nothing but sun, sea and sex. She’d even put behind her the night at the hotel and the woman they’d met there. The waitress of their favourite restaurant had helped with that two nights ago.

“Morning,” Rip murmured, pulling her close and pressing kisses to her shoulder.

Miranda smiled, “Good morning, my darling.”

Their gentle early morning kisses quickly turned into something much more serious, and soon they were cuddled together enjoying their afterglow.

“Do we have to leave?” she sighed as Rip slowly slid his fingertips along her spine.

Rip smiled, “You’re not getting bored?”

“Never when I have you,” Miranda murmured before adding cheekily, “And maybe another waitress or two to play with.”

He laughed, “Your favourite appetiser.”

“You know you’re the only one I have ever loved,” Miranda said softly, “That anyone else is just fun.”

Rip pulled her closer to him, “As long as you tell me and I get to join in every so often, I don’t mind you having some fun.”

“As long as you remember that you’re not allowed to have fun with anyone else without me,” Miranda told him, before letting out a squeal of laughter as Rip began to tickle her.

Rip checked they had all their luggage and passports for the flight while Miranda was taking one last walk barefoot in the sand. He knew they’d have to see what jobs there were now their holiday was over, but first he had to go see his mother.

She’d sent a message a few days ago asking him to get in touch as soon as they were able to.

It was odd because they had agreed times to contact one another as well as the set times he visited. The only time that he had visited her outside one of these was just after he married Miranda.

Rip had never imagined he’d fall in love, he kept any liaisons brief and never got emotionally involved until he met Miranda. She was perfect for him in every way and Rip had fallen so fast. He knew, just like him, her childhood had been unusual and despite the fact they were both broken, they fit together perfectly.

“Are we ready to go?” Miranda appeared, sandals in her hand, her long dark hair falling loosely around her face.

Nodding Rip grabbed their bags and they headed to check out before going to the airport.

Rip had never been a fan of flying but first class did make it at least slightly bearable. When Miranda returned from the toilet and slid into her seat looking self-satisfied, Rip smiled amused.

“Should I ask which flight attendant you got to know well?” he asked.

Resting her head against his shoulder, sliding her arm across his waist, Miranda replied, “I just wanted to see if the redhead’s lipstick suited me.”

“Did it?”

Miranda smirked and cuddled into him without replying.

“My mother wants to see us,” Rip told her, changing the subject, “So, I booked us a connecting flight.”

“It’ll be nice to see Mary again,” Miranda murmured, her fingers playing with his.

Rip frowned, “It will but…”

“But?” Miranda sat up to look at him.

“It’s odd for her to call like this,” Rip reminded her, “And I’m worried something’s happened.”

“There’s nothing you can do until we get to the house,” Miranda told him, “So, have a glass of something and relax. We’ve got two flights before we see Mary.”

Rip smiled slightly and pulled her close again, Miranda rested against him with a smile. She was right, he couldn’t do anything until they got home so he closed his eyes and rested holding onto her.

*********************************************

The housing estate hadn’t changed in all the years he’d known it, and Rip couldn’t stop his smile when the taxi drew up to the house he’d grown up in. He’d been taken in by Mary when he was eight years old after several years living on the streets, because he picked the wrong pocket or more accurately the right one.

Although he’d tried to run away several times, Mary had worn down his walls with her love and patience, finally he accepted her as his mother. Miranda squeezed his hand before sliding out the car to meet the woman standing waiting for them in the doorway.

“Hello, dear,” Mary hugged Miranda tightly, “You look wonderful.”

“So do you,” Miranda replied before stepping out the way.

Rip wrapped his mother in a tight embrace, happy to be here even if he had been confused by her call to come see her.

“Come inside, you two,” Mary ushered them, “I have fresh made scones sitting and tea is ready.”

Heading into the kitchen he’d spent many years doing dishes or helping make dinners, Rip smiled. He and Miranda took a seat at the kitchen table, they weren’t guests so did not rate the living room.

“Why are we here, Mother?” Rip asked once she sat across from them after serving them tea, scones and cakes.

“Rip,” Miranda scolded him.

“It’s alright, dear,” Mary told her, “Ever since Michael decided to follow in my brother’s footsteps, he only visits on specific days.”

“It’s what I’m good at,” Rip replied, hating that she used his childhood name, “And my choice.”

Mary held up her hand, “Let’s not argue, dear. I called you here because I was contacted by an old acquaintance of mine. He wants to offer you a job.”

“A job, Mother,” Rip frowned suspiciously, “You’re finding me a job?”

Mary rolled her eyes, “Actually this is a little more legitimate than your normal employment opportunities.”

Before Rip could say anything, Miranda rested her hand on his and said, “We’ll listen to the offer.”

“What?”

“Excuse us for a moment,” Miranda said, pulling Rip into the corridor and out of hearing range.

“Miranda…”

“We’ll listen,” she told him.

Rip frowned, “Why?”

“Because your mother is asking you to,” Miranda reminded him, “And we both know she’d like to see you much more.”

“Miranda…”

“Besides,” she cut him off again, “I enjoyed staying in one place the past few weeks, it might be nice. But,” Miranda looked up at him with a smile, “We will do whatever you want, darling.”

Sighing Rip nodded, “We’ll listen to the offer.”

Rip lay in the guest room watching his wife sleep beside him. Miranda hadn’t been as lucky as he had been when it came to foster parents. Whereas Mary took him in and loved him, letting him choose his own path (even if she didn’t like the one that he chose), Miranda had been exploited by the man who fostered her.

The first time they met had been an intense day. They’d been hired as part of a team to steal diamonds from a vault. Partnered together, the two of them had almost been caught because of the idiot who thought he was a mastermind didn’t check the security guard’s schedule. They were trapped for three hours in a small room until the shift change and they’d got to know one another very well. Rip never thought he’d ever fall in love and especially not so quickly, but Miranda was brilliant, sweet, mischievous, beautiful and was able to read him like no one ever could

They’d been together for almost two years now and he would not trade their relationship for anything. She was everything to him and since Miranda wanted him to take this meeting, Rip would do it.

“Why are you awake?” Miranda’s sleepy voice made him smile.

“Just thinking,” he assured her.

Sliding closer to him, she placed soft kisses on his chest, “I can stop you thinking.”

“You know my mother is in the room across from us right?”

Chuckling throatily Miranda murmured, “I can be very quiet. You know that.”

Rip laughed, “I know, I remember but I just don’t want to do anything within hearing range of her.”

“Then go to sleep and stop obsessing over nothing.”

Rip shifted slightly getting comfortable with Miranda tucked against him and closed his eyes, falling asleep with her in his arms.

*********************************************

“Agent West?”

Rip stared in amazement at the man drinking coffee in the living room with his mother when he and Miranda returned from their run that morning.

Joe West stood and smiled at him, “Look at you. No longer that small skinny kid I left here, and I believe you go by Rip now.”

Nodding Rip took the offered hand saying sincerely, “It’s good to see you again.”

“And who is this lovely young lady by your side?” Joe asked with a winning smile.

“This is Miranda,” Rip stated, wrapping his arm around her waist, “My wife.”

Joe stared at him for a moment, turning to Mary before looking back to the couple, “Your wife?” he shook his head, “I didn’t know. That’s fantastic,” he offered his hand to Miranda, “And lovely to meet you also.”

Miranda gave him one of her charming smiles, “And you.”

“Joe is whose pocket I picked when I was eight,” Rip explained as they all took a seat, “He’s the reason Mother took me in.”

Miranda smiled, “Of course.”

“Why are you here, Joe?” Rip demanded, he glanced at Miranda when she rested her hand on his.

Joe shrugged, “I’m here to offer you a job.” He held up his hand to stop Rip replying, “I’m very well aware of your skillset, Rip but I also know you are better than what you’re doing. Bouncing from job to job, stealing for people that would turn on you the moment they need to.”

Rip took several breaths to force down his anger, relieved Miranda was there to keep him focussed. Finally he asked, “So, what are you offering?”

“I’m putting together a consultancy team to work with different agencies such as Argus,” Joe explained, “You know Ray Palmer?”

Rip shrugged, “Who doesn’t?”

“He is funding the team as well as providing the technical team and base of operations,” Joe explained, “Your job would be using your infiltration and retrieval abilities.”

Amusement covered Rip’s face, “You mean breaking in and stealing.”

“But with the backing of a team and for a reason,” Joe replied. He stood, “I don’t have long to let you think about this,” he stood and turned to Rip’s mother, “Mary, may I take you for lunch to allow Rip and Miranda to think over my offer?”

Mary nodded, “That would be lovely.”

Miranda sat watching Rip pace the living room once Mary and Joe left them. She waited to give him time to pace off his frustration before stopping him.

“Tell me what you’re thinking?” Miranda asked softly.

Rip sighed, “I don’t know.”

Miranda caught his hand so that he would sit with her.

“It’s a tempting offer,” Miranda noted.

“It is,” Rip murmured, “But staying in one place, being tied down, I never wanted that.”

Miranda gave him an amused look, “What about me?”

“You don’t tie me down,” Rip reminded her before asking, “What do you think?”

She sighed softly, “I think that it might be a good idea. As much as I enjoy what we do,” she continued, “I hate working for people like Thawne. If you do this then it’ll still be fun but safer and working to stop people like him.”

Rip frowned in thought, “Are you sure?”

Miranda kissed him, “Have I ever told you a lie?”

Sighing Rip pulled her close, “Okay.”

When Joe and Mary returned from lunch, Rip and Miranda were sitting waiting for them.

“I’m guessing you’ve made a decision,” Joe said.

Rip turned to Miranda who nodded, “I have one stipulation.”

“Which is?” Joe asked intrigued.

“I don’t work alone,” Rip told him, “Miranda and I are partners in everything. So, if you want me then you hire Miranda too.”

Joe nodded, “Agreed.”

“Then we’re in,” Rip told him.

“Welcome to the team.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon stared in amazement at the computer setup in front of her, it was like someone had spied on her dreams and made them into reality.

“This is just the initial setup,” Ray said from her side, “You’ll be in control of the entire system, including who is allowed into the base.”

“This is wonderful,” Gideon told him.

Ray grinned, “Save your excitement for what else I have to show you. Follow me.”

Gideon chuckled and let him lead her through the door to the next section of the base.

“There are several offices that can accommodate a few people,” Ray explained as he pointed out several of the doors, “And at the end of the hallway is the conference room.” He didn’t stop and moved further on through the door turning to his right, “Next we have the gym which I wanted to add a swimming pool to but there’s not enough room. The team will have to use the one in the main building.”

“I’m sure they’ll get over it,” Gideon said amused at how upset Ray was at this.

“Anyway,” he continued leading her to a set of stairs, “Up here is a wardrobe room. I’m assuming the team may need specific outfits for different missions. There are also a few rooms with en-suite shower rooms that can be used if they need to work late and don’t want to head home. Or have to clean up.”

Gideon stared at him, “When you said you were giving us a base of operations, I thought it would be a few offices not…”

“What?”

“This,” Gideon laughed, “Ray, this is incredible.”

He gave a bashful smile, “It’s just a start. I’m hoping whoever Joe recruits will give me some ideas for whatever they need and of course you as well as your team.”

“As soon as we hire them,” Gideon reminded him.

Ray shrugged, “I’ve managed to whittle down the list to a few people. Unfortunately, one of my first choices is unlikely to join us as she’s just got engaged.”

“And that is a problem why?”

“Her fiancé is Oliver Queen.”

Gideon nodded, “Ahh, next in line to run Queen Consolidated. Alright what about the others?”

“I have three files for you,” Ray said, “They’re on your system for you to go over once we’re finished the tour.”

Bemused Gideon asked, “What else do you have to show me?”

Ray motioned her to follow him down the stairs and then down another set of stairs, “This,” he said.

Gideon stared in amazement at the cars, vans, motorbikes and even what looked like a mobile lab sitting in front of her. She could also see at the end of the room through a large window there was an armoury.

“Okay,” Gideon laughed, “I am even more impressed, and I really want to drive the silver Mercedes.”

Ray nodded, “Whenever you want as long as it’s for a mission.”

Gideon took a long drink of coffee as she scanned the files Ray had sent her. Every one of them was qualified for the role but she gravitated to the one who, from what she could tell, would complement rather than just mirror her skills.

Sending out a quick email to Ray to confirm her choice, Gideon then turned her attention to setting up the computer system for the base. She’d have to think up a cool nickname for it at some point.

Ray had made a good start, but Gideon knew she would need a higher-level system for what he wanted it to do.

“Gideon?”

Surprised at the interruption Gideon looked up to find Ray standing there, “Yes?”

“You need to take a break,” he told her, “Come on and I’ll treat you to dinner.”

Gideon hesitated, not sure if it was a good idea to socialise with her boss.

“We can go over the file you sent me,” Ray continued not noticing her hesitation.

“That’s great,” she shut down the computer, “And I can tell you about all the upgrades I’ve implemented.”

*********************************************

Gideon checked the file once more before she walked towards the man sitting in the reception area. She smiled slightly amused seeing how uncomfortable he looked in the suit he was wearing, while his long dark hair pulled back in a neat ponytail that he kept fiddling with.

“Cisco Ramon?” she said reaching him.

Bouncing to his feet Cisco nodded and offered his hand, “Yes, yes, hi.”

“I’m Gideon Ryder,” she introduced herself, shaking his hand before saying, “Follow me.”

Gideon led him to the private elevator that would take them to Ray’s office where he was waiting. Once they had the base ready there would be a private entrance for the team to use.

Reaching the office Gideon led him to where Ray was sitting waiting for them.

“Hi,” he grinned when he saw them.

“Cisco Ramon, this is Ray Palmer,” Gideon introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cisco,” Ray offered his hand, shaking Cisco’s enthusiastically until Gideon pointedly coughed, “Grab a seat.”

“Thank you for coming today,” Gideon took over, before explaining why they’d asked to meet him.

Cisco stared at them once they’d finished.

“I understand if you need to think about this for a while, you are currently employed by Star Labs,” Ray said, “And I know that you’re working on a lot of high profile projects…”

Cisco let out a snort if disgust, “My team leader doesn’t let us do anything remotely interesting. I spent the last month watching the computer beep as it told me the system was not overheating. I’m in.”

Cisco stared in amazement as Gideon showed him around the base.

“This is fantastic,” he breathed.

Gideon smiled, “I know. From your file it states you create devices and I wanted you to have a lab area. I’ve set it up at the back in the large empty section, out of the way but will allow you access to the main hub easily.”

“We need a cool name for this place,” Cisco told her, “Because ‘The Base’ just doesn’t do it.”

Gideon chucked, “That is exactly what I was thinking.”

“Give me time,” Cisco said, “I’ll think of the perfect name.”

“Then we are going to get along just fine,” Gideon told him.

Cisco grinned back, “Definitely Miss Ryder.”

“And it’s Gideon,” she told him, “We are on a first name basis here.”

He nodded before asking, “So, where’s the rest of the team?”

*********************************************

Gideon looked up from her screen when she heard Ray’s voice coming towards her, wondering who the man with her boss was.

“Gideon,” Ray beamed, “This is Agent Joe West, our government liaison.”

“It’s nice to meet you finally, Miss Ryder,” Joe said shaking her hand, “You have done amazing work here.”

“Thank you,” Gideon smiled proudly.

“Gideon, can you join us in the conference room?” Ray asked.

With a nod, Gideon saved her work and grabbed her tablet following the two men. She smiled when Ray placed a cup of tea in front of her and handed a mug of coffee to Joe.

“I have the rest of the team selected and agreed upon,” Joe told them, “Which means we can get started once they join us.”

Gideon waited as Joe tried to connect his tablet to the system, after a moment she held out her hand for it. With an annoyed sigh the older man handed it to her, and Gideon quickly fixed it so it would connect automatically from now on.

“There you go,” she smiled, handing it back.

Joe gave her a quick nod before opening the file, a picture showing two women appeared on the screen.

“Agents Alex Danvers and Eve Baxter,” Joe told them, “Both are highly trained in martial arts, weapons and explosives. Agent Danvers is also a biochemical engineer while Agent Baxter specialised in mechanical engineering.”

Ray nodded, “That’s good. What about the more unconventional hire you were trying to get?”

“I spoke with him,” Joe told them, “And he has agreed but he now comes with a partner. So we have two retrieval and infiltration experts.”

Ray shrugged, “That’s good. Who are they?”

Gideon felt her heart stop for a moment at the two people who appeared on the screen before her. The couple she had spent the night with only a few weeks before, who she suspected had stolen from her but never wanted to believe it. Now, as she read their skills in front of her, she couldn’t deny it.

It had been such a nice fantasy that was now gone.

“Rip Hunter and Miranda Coburn,” Joe continued not seeing Gideon’s reaction, “Not their real names but the ones they prefer. Rip I’ve known since he was about eight when he picked my pocket. He is exceptionally good which is why he can work for us as he has no record.”

“And Miranda?” Ray asked.

“His wife,” Joe continued, “They met a few years ago and he will only work with us if she does.”

Ray shrugged, “Is she as good as he is.”

Gideon let out a soft snort but neither man heard her.

“She’s the foster daughter of Damian Darhk,” Joe grimaced, “From the research I’ve done her life with him was not pleasant and when he died took none of the money she should have received. But I’ve also learned she is a gifted grifter and can get people to trust her very easily.”

“That’s true,” Gideon sighed, this time both men heard and turned to her making Gideon wince.

Joe frowned, “What exactly do you mean?”

“I met them the night of the conference,” Gideon stated, “And I was befriended by them. Then they stole from me. They stole the Flash Drive and almost destroyed my career.”

Ray winced, “Gideon, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Miss Ryder,” Joe said softly, “I understand how you must feel about this, but they were hired to steal that information from you. It wasn’t personal.”

“It damn well felt it,” Gideon snapped.

Joe sighed, “I’m sorry, Gideon. I was not aware that you met then when they were hired to steal the data from you. I can understand how upset you must be but…”

“But?” Gideon demanded archly.

“They’re the best,” Joe stated, “And this team need the best to be able to do what we want to do. I wasn’t going to tell you until the full team were here, but our first mission is to retrieve the data stolen from you.”

Gideon stared at the photograph on the screen of the couple whose flattery she’d fallen for and nodded.

“I will work with them, Agent West,” she stated coldly, “But, they answer to me. I run this team and if they get out of line then they’re gone.”

Joe stared at her for a moment before nodded, “Agreed.”


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda had hated the man who raised her, still did, because he’d forced her to help him blackmail his professional rivals and anyone else he wanted to use. She did love the sister she had, even though Nora as his real daughter had not been forced to do the same and they hadn’t talked in many years.

From the day she’d been freed from him, thanks to the bullet from the assassin sent by one of those he’d blackmailed, Miranda chose female lovers she could have fun with and then leave behind without a thought because what that man forced her to do meant Miranda hated men and feared relationships.

Then she met Rip.

They’d been partnered on a diamond robbery which had almost gone completely wrong, and during it was the only time Rip had touched her without permission. After they’d stolen the gems and were trying to leave, he’d grabbed her to safety when he spotted the security guards, letting her go instantly. Rip knew there was a hidden room they could hide in and had to wait around for a few hours until they would be able to escape with the diamonds Miranda had nervously sat at one side of the room. Rip dropped to sit close to her, but not too close, and pulled out snacks offering her to take what she wanted.

Somehow as they started talking Miranda found herself captivated by his eyes first but then his sense of humour. She would never be able to put into words why she moved closer or why she entwined her fingers with his. And never be able to explain why she kissed him, but she did, the adrenaline of the situation quickly turning the kiss into something more.

Once they’d escaped and delivered the diamonds, Rip asked her to dinner. Miranda was stunned, but after he assured that he expected nothing and only wanted to talk with her some more, she accepted.

After dinner she took him back to her hotel room and they hadn’t been apart since that day.

Miranda knew that she could be vulnerable with him in a way she had never been, and could never be, with anyone else. Rip looked after her when she needed him to and made her feel safe.

He didn’t care when she had small flings with women she found attractive because he knew she loved him only. Their relationship was rock solid, and Rip loved her as much as she loved him.

“What has Joe sent?” Miranda asked as she sat on the bed in their hotel room, watching Rip scan the email he’d received.

Dropping to sit by her side, Rip handed her the tablet, “Just where we’re expected to be at noon. No actual information on who we’re working with.”

Miranda scanned the information quickly, “It’ll be fine.”

Rip grimaced staring at the ceiling, chuckling when she moved to lie on him.

“My darling,” she murmured, kissing him softly, “This is different from what we are used to. It’s going to take time,” Miranda reminded him, “But we’ll learn.”

Rip flipped her onto her back, “We’ll learn? Miranda, I don’t know about this. Why did we accept this job?”

Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, “Rip, this is a good thing. It will give us a proper home, you’ll be able to see Mary regularly and perhaps we can put down some actual roots. Something neither of us have ever truly had. Not to mention we’ll never have to work for people like Thawne ever again.”

Rip kissed her and Miranda sighed happily.

“Besides, there might be some interesting people to meet,” she smiled, wincing when Rip moved and sat at her side, “What?”

“Miranda, I have never cared about anyone you’ve had fun with, you know that,” Rip reminded her, “But you can’t do anything with one of our new colleagues.” At her pout he pulled her close, “It’s not a good idea.”

“Even if they’re really good looking?” Miranda asked sweetly.

Rip laughed, “Even then,” he kissed her temple, “But you can fantasise.”

She grinned and kissed him again, “How long do we have before we’re due at our new office?”

“About two hours?” Rip replied.

“Then I don’t need to fantasise,” she pulled him close.

*********************************************

Palmer Tech was an impressive building, but Miranda could feel Rip was getting nervous about leaving behind the world he has always known to work with Joe and his team. She’d done her best to keep his mind off it during the morning, because Rip was getting twitchy and Miranda didn’t want him to change his mind. As much as she enjoyed the fact they were nomads, different hotel rooms or apartments every few nights, the chance to stay in one place felt like an opportunity she couldn’t let them pass up. Especially since it allowed Rip the chance to see his mother more often.

Miranda loved Mary. Despite the fact Rip had married Miranda after they’d only known one another for only two weeks, Mary accepted her as family instantly. Miranda realised quickly how much Mary missed her son and did her best to ensure Rip stayed in better contact with Mary.

“I was going to start taking bets whether you’d show up,” Joe noted when he met them at the entrance.

Rip shrugged, tightening his hold on Miranda’s hand, “It was a close thing.”

Joe chuckled, “It’s lovely to see you again, Miranda. Welcome to Palmer Tech. Follow me and I’ll show you the base Ray has put together.”

She gave him a smile and nod, pulling Rip along as Joe headed round the side of the building to a non-descript door with a keypad at the side.

Joe typed in a code before using his card to open the door, “You’ll be set up on the system today,” he told them as they walked through the corridor, “We’re heading to the conference room and I’ll show you the rest of the base once we talk.”

Miranda frowned slightly but said nothing.

Joe motioned them into the conference room, Miranda took a seat with Rip beside her.

“Okay,” Joe started, “There are some things to go over, papers etc. to get you logged into the system but before we do that…”

“Joe,” a familiar voice preceded a very familiar woman, “I’ve pulled together the paperwork for your agents.”

“Gideon?” Miranda whispered, gripping Rip’s hand tightly.

Gideon turned to them, her face set in a polite cool smile, “Welcome to the team.”

Without a word she walked out.

“What the hell is this, Joe?” Rip snarled angrily.

Joe grimaced, “I wanted to tell you before you all met up that Gideon is not only our tech expert but will be leading the team here in the base.”

“Rip,” Miranda stopped him walking out, “We’ll listen.” He turned and stared at her and Miranda repeated, “We’ll listen.”

Joe nodded, “I hired you both before I knew that Gideon had met you, which let’s face it was a stupid move considering you were sent to steal information from her.”

“It was,” Rip said softly, glancing at Miranda who gave him a sweet innocent smile.

“Gideon has agreed to work with you both,” Joe told them, “But you might have to work hard to gain any trust with her.”

Rip shook his head, “This isn’t a good idea.”

“Rip…”

“No,” Rip stated, “I’m not putting you in this situation.”

“Can you excuse us, Joe?” Miranda stated softly.

The older man stood and left them alone.

Miranda waited until the door was closed before saying, “We’re not leaving.”

“I’m not going to put you in the position…” Rip started trailing off when Miranda placed her finger on his lips.

“I talked you into what we did with Gideon,” Miranda reminded him, “Without me there she would never even have known you were there. You changed how you worked because of me.”

Rip frowned, “You mean everything to me, Miranda.”

“I know but I don’t want you to throw away this opportunity because I might be uncomfortable,” Miranda told him.

“Why are you so insistent that we do this?” Rip asked confused.

Miranda winced before confessing, “Do you remember two months ago I wasn’t feeling well?”

He nodded.

“I thought I was pregnant,” Miranda continued quickly before he could say anything, “And although I wasn’t, it started me thinking about how in the future it would be nice to start a family. We need to be settled somewhere. And this gives us that chance.”

Rip kissed her softly, “Alright, we’ll try.”

*********************************************

Miranda watched as the room filled with people. Rip sat at her side, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. When the two women who were clearly government agents stepped inside, Rip leaned into her and whispered, “No.”

A younger man bounced in talking a mile a minute with Ray Palmer, and a few minutes later Gideon returned with Joe.

The woman was as gorgeous as Miranda remembered, although she looked coldly professional stepping into the room wearing what could only be described as a power suit and moved to the screen.

“We can do a proper meet and greet later,” Gideon stated as she turned the lights off and started the slide show.

Miranda gripped Rip’s hand as Gideon began to talk.

“Recently data was stolen from Wells Industries in regards to an Artificial Intelligence system that was being designed to work with all the current systems used by government agencies,” Gideon explained, her eyes focussed on them for a few seconds before turning back to the screen, “The data was stolen for Eobard Thawne who also owns Wells Industries.”

She paused for a moment and took a quick drink of water.

“And your first mission,” Gideon turned and looked directly at them, “Is to steal it back.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t like this.”

Miranda watched Rip pace the room they’d been given in the base, while she sat on the very comfortable bed they, unfortunately, wouldn’t have time to test before the mission.

“Rip,” she said softly, “It will be fine.”

He gave a soft snort, “Risking your safety on a woman we stole from.”

“Darling,” Miranda stepped into his path, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” he frowned.

She caught his arms, holding him to face her, “Then trust that I know what I’m doing.”

“I should be with you at this party,” Rip said.

“Thawne knows you,” Miranda reminded him, “He’ll know instantly that something is wrong if he sees you. Even if he recognises me, he doesn’t know we’re together. Accompanying Ray, it will just seem like a coincidence.”

“I still don’t like it,” Rip said.

Miranda wrapped her arms around his waist and rested against him, “I am trusting Agent Baxter and Danvers with your safety, Rip. And the three of you have the most dangerous job retrieving the data.”

“Promise me, that you will be careful,” Rip whispered, “I can’t lose you.”

Looking up at him, Miranda smiled and brushed her lips to his, “I will be careful and stay beside Ray at all times.”

Pulling her close Rip held onto her, the worry not leaving him.

“What can I do for you, Mr Hunter?” Gideon asked sharply when Rip walked into the base’s hub.

Rip frowned, “I’m here for an earbud.”

She stood and moved to one of the shelves, taking one of the communicators Cisco had created which she handed him with the same blank expression.

He placed it in his ear and waited, nodding when he heard the tones she sent through.

“Can you hear me?”

Gideon looked up from her screen, “You’re coming through. Do not lose the earbud and try not to immerse it in water.”

Rip nodded again before he started out. With a sigh he turned back and walked over to where Gideon was working.

“I’m sorry if you’re angry with us,” Rip stated, “But it was just a job, we were hired to steal the information from you.”

“And the sex?” she stated sharply, “Were you hired to do that?”

Rip grimaced, “The original plan was you would never have seen us again after the bar, but Miranda liked you. She knew you’d be upset when you lost the data so wanted you to have at least one good memory of the night.”

Gideon let out a laugh of disbelief. 

“It wasn’t personal,” Rip added.

“It sure as hell felt it,” Gideon stated sharply, “I fell asleep with two people who I’d spent several hours in the most intimate way and woke up alone, dumped in my own room then discovered I was robbed. I would have felt less violated if I’d never saw you again after the bar.”

Rip stared at her not sure what he could say.

“I accepted this job because it was a chance to stop people like you,” Gideon continued, “This is my team, Mr Hunter, I am in charge. If you do anything that puts any of them in danger, then you will also wish you’d never seen me after the bar.”

Rip walked towards the wardrobe room annoyed at himself for trying to talk to Gideon. He knew Miranda felt guilty for the game they’d played with the other woman, and he wanted her to understand their side. He should have known better.

They’d agreed to work with these people, and he wanted Miranda to be comfortable here. She deserved to have more than just him around her, to have friends she could spend time with and be normal.

Stepping into the room, Rip stalled and stared at the woman before him. Miranda turned and found him standing there.

“Well, will I do?” Miranda asked, turning to show off the full effect of her shimmering blue cocktail dress.

Rip stepped closer, “You are utterly beautiful.”

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” Miranda chuckled.

He smiled at her, before shaking himself, “Alright, promise me that you will stay with Ray. No matter what.”

“No matter how pretty or fun someone may look,” Miranda grinned mischievously, “I promise,” she said before she added, “You promise to stay with the rest of the team and be careful.”

To ensure he didn’t ruin her makeup, Rip took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to where her wedding ring usually sat, now bare as she wasn’t allowed to wear it on the mission.

*********************************************

“Alright, everyone,” Cisco said in their ears, “We are parked in the agreed rendezvous spot. Ray, Miranda, we’ve got your comms and the camera on. You can head in.”

Turning to the man at her side, Miranda slid her arm through his and they walked into the party. Miranda took a breath trying not to worry about Rip, along with their two new colleagues, as they broke into the offices above them.

“Mr Palmer,” Eobard Thawne appeared, “How wonderful you came tonight.”

Ray nodded politely, “Of course. It’s for a good cause after all.”

“Reverse Children Suffering is a charity I believe in,” Thawne gave a nod, false sincerity in his voice before turning to Miranda, “And who is this lovely lady?”

“This is my dear friend, Miranda,” Ray introduced her.

Thawne took Miranda’s hand and kissed it, “How wonderful to meet you.”

“And you,” Miranda stated softly.

Thawne kept a hold of her hand, “It always makes my day when such beauty lights up my party.”

“Oh, give me a break,” Cisco said in Miranda’s ear and she forced herself not to laugh.

Miranda gave a sweet smile, take her hand back, “You are too kind, Mr Thawne.”

“If you’ll excuse us,” Ray wrapped his arm around Miranda, “We should make the rounds.”

Thawne nodded, “I hope you will honour me with a dance later tonight.”

Giving him a smile, Miranda was relieved when Ray moved her away before she had to answer.

“I take it you never dealt with him,” Ray murmured.

Miranda shook her head, “No. Rip always ensured I was kept from any of the people we were hired by. He never wanted me exposed to them.”

Ray smiled slightly as they walked round the room, “Overprotective?”

She gave a fond smile, “He is. But I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

As they moved further around the room Ray frowned, “I hope they’re doing okay.”

“Rip knows what he’s doing,” Miranda said, hoping she sounded confident.

Rip led the two women into the offices of Thawne Industries. He’d read their files and watched them train earlier, both appeared to be competent and he just hoped that they were once in the field.

“I’ve accessed the security system,” Gideon’s voice came in his ear, “All the alarms have been disabled. Go now.”

Rip forced himself not to ask if Miranda was alright, she knew how to deal with people in these situations, her foster father had put her in them often. She was also with Ray who was well known and high profile enough to be safe.

“Rip,” Alex said softly, “Which way?”

“Along the corridor,” he told her, “Second door on the left. You take the server room and get Gideon online to erase the information, I will go to the office and find the original flash drive.”

Alex nodded, “Gideon, we’ll be in the room in ten seconds.”

“I’m waiting,” the reply came.

Rip glanced at them, “I will see you both at the rendezvous point.”

“You better,” Eve told him before she and Alex started for the server room.

Once they were away, Rip pulled himself up into the ventilation shaft and began to climb to reach Thawne’s office. He’d slipped in this way many times, to both steal things and to provide things he’d stolen.

Dropping into the office, Rip took a deep breath and moved carefully around the room, locating the flash drive in the top drawer. Part of him wanted to cause much more damage to Thawne’s systems because he was someone who did so much damage.

“Rip,” Gideon’s voice came in his ear, “Do you have the drive?”

“Yes.”

“Then get out now,” she ordered.

He hesitated, “I…”

“Out now,” she ordered again harsher, “That was your mission. No changing the plan. Not this time.”

Wincing at the rebuke, Rip sighed, “I’m on way back.”

“Hurry up.”

Ensuring he left no trace, Rip slid back into the shaft and made his way out the building. Avoiding all the guards easily, Rip made his way to the mobile lab that was sitting and knocked the moment he reached it.

Cisco opened the door and allowed him inside.

“Let’s go,” Cisco called closing the doors behind Rip.

“Wait,” Rip said, “Miranda and Ray?”

“Were at the party,” Eve reminded him, “They’ll leave as soon as it’s respectable in Ray’s car and meet us back at the base.”

Grimacing he took a seat, as Gideon began to drive them back to the base.

Gideon parked the mobile lab in the base and allowed everyone out. Once the entire team had left her alone, she let out a long sigh of relief.

“You did well,” Joe West said, as she got out the van surprised to see him waiting for her.

“I didn’t realise you were here,” Gideon said softly.

Joe smiled, “First mission, quite an important one, I thought it would be a good idea to stick around and see the outcome. It was a good one.”

Gideon sighed, “It will be once Ray and Miranda return to the base.”

Joe grinned, “Damn I wish I’d found you first. You would make a great agent, but I prefer you as this team’s leader.”

She gave him a small smile, “I think we were very lucky in this mission that Rip knew the building well enough to get the team in and out. We won’t always be so lucky.”

“Take the wins when they come,” Joe told her, “Otherwise you won’t have anything to celebrate.”

Gideon chuckled, “I will. As long as you continue to help me.”

“Deal,” Joe nodded, “Come on, I’ll make you a tea while we wait for Ray and Miranda to return.”

Nodding Gideon allowed him to lead her upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda smiled seeing Rip standing waiting for her when Ray parked the car. She took his hand to help her out and sighed softly as he kissed her hello.

“Did everything go okay?” she asked, checking he was uninjured.

Rip nodded, “Perfectly. What about your night?”

“The party was nice,” she smiled amused, “Although the buffet was not the best one I’ve ever had.”

Rip chuckled, “How typical of Thawne.”

Sliding her arm around his waist, Miranda walked with him to the conference room where the others were waiting.

“Well done, everyone,” Gideon said from her spot at the top of the table, “We retrieved the information and deleted it from Thawne’s servers. Agent West will take the data although I have taken a copy since most of it was my work.”

Joe and Ray both nodded.

“Enjoy the rest of your night and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Gideon dismissed them.

“So,” Cisco spoke up, “It’s still early, who feels like a drink?”

Eve and Alex shared a quick glance, “We’re in.”

“That sounds fun,” Miranda smiled at Rip who nodded softly, “So are we.”

Joe chuckled, “As much as I would love to, I have to report to my superiors.”

“And I have a few things to catch up with from my day job,” Ray added, “But next time.”

Cisco turned to the final occupant, “Gideon?”

“Unfortunately not tonight,” she told him, “My roommate is leaving to spend a few months at a lab in London, and I would like to spend some time with her before she goes. But next time.”

Shrugging Cisco turned to those coming with him, “Alright then, let’s meet in twenty minutes and we’ll head out.”

“Are you annoyed I agreed to us going out?” Miranda asked as she turned for Rip to unzip her dress.

Rip shrugged following the unspoken order, “After the excitement of the evening, I wanted to simply ravish you all night, but we should get to know the people we’re working with.”

Miranda turned to him surprised, “Really?”

“My mother did impress certain things on me and being a team player was one,” Rip reminded her, pressing a soft kiss to her bare shoulder, “But when we get back…”

Miranda smiled when he trailed off, “You can ravish me all night long.”

Rip grinned and gave her a kiss. They both changed quickly and headed down to the garage to meet the others.

“I’ll drive,” Rip told them, 

Alex tossed him the keys, “You’re now my favourite person.”

The five of them climbed into the car, Rip waited while Eve, Alex and Cisco fought for space in the back since Miranda took the passenger seat. Finally they were ready and Rip followed Cisco’s directions to the club he recommended. As they headed inside, Rip rested his arm over his wife’s shoulders and followed Cisco to the empty booth he’d booked for them. They ordered drinks, Rip was on water since he was driving, while the ladies ordered red wine and Cisco a beer.

“Okay,” Alex demanded after a while, “Who wants to dance?”

Eve and Cisco moved instantly, Miranda leaned over her husband questioningly.

“Have fun,” he smiled when she kissed him.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, “Fun?”

Pulling her close, he murmured, “If you want.”

She kissed him before joining the other three on the dancefloor, Rip drank his water while his eyes never left Miranda as she swayed and danced to the music. A blonde nearby soon caught Miranda’s attention and he watched his wife slide closer to the other woman. After several minutes Miranda turned and caught his eye. Rip blew her a kiss watching as Miranda whispered to her new friend before taking the other woman’s hand and leading her away from the dancefloor.

Alex grabbed her drink when she returned to the booth with Eve finding Rip and Cisco talking. It was interesting to hear Rip, the man who only really spoke when he had something to say, discussing robotics with enthusiasm.

“Where’s Miranda?” Alex asked, she thought the other woman had returned to the booth.

Rip gave a slight smile, “She’ll be back in a few minutes.”

With a nod, Alex said, “And so will I.”

Heading to the ladies’ restroom, Alex bounced slightly to the music. She was glad she’d come out, if they were going to work as a team then they needed to get to know one another in a relaxed setting. She’d always found it better working with people who got along both in and outside of work. 

Alex found an empty stall and stepped inside, suddenly hearing noises coming from the stall beside her. The moans and gasps told her exactly what was happening in there. Doing her best to ignore the two women in the stall Alex froze when she heard a familiar voice.

“You taste so good,” Miranda’s distinct tones came from beside her.

Hoping to fix herself quickly so she could leave before Miranda appeared, Alex tried to ignore the continuing moans that suddenly became muffled cry before silence.

Leaving the stall, Alex washed her hands, wincing when Miranda appeared behind her. A blonde woman stepping out behind her looking flushed. Miranda washed her hands and waited for Alex.

“I like this club,” Miranda noted as they walked back to the booth.

Alex had no idea what to say so walked back with her in silence. Alex was stunned when Miranda slipped away and dropped to sit on Rip’s lap, giving him a kiss.

“Strawberry?” he asked.

Miranda smirked, “Lipgloss.”

He chuckled, kissing Miranda again, Alex began to wonder whether she should say something or not about what she’d witnessed.

Rip smiled as he watched Miranda and Cisco wander to the car in front of him, trying to recall the lyrics to the last song that had been playing. Eve was already at the car waiting while Alex was walking at his side, her silence screaming how uncomfortable she felt.

“Miranda mentioned you saw her with her friend,” Rip noted, realising he needed to mention the elephant in the room.

Alex stared at him, “You knew?”

“Of course I knew,” Rip replied, “I know every time.”

“How are you alright with that?” Alex demanded.

“It’s who she is,” Rip shrugged, “Our marriage isn’t any weaker because Miranda has fun.”

“It’s none of my business,” Alex grimaced, “I just…”

“We all have to work together,” Rip said as she trailed off, “If Miranda and I are having issues then it causes problems in the team. Trust me,” he smiled, “We are fine, and this is completely normal.”

Alex nodded, “Okay.”

“Now,” Rip pulled out the car keys, “Let’s get everyone home. It’s been a long night.”

*********************************************

Miranda waved to Cisco as he left the car, the last one they dropped off. Rip started the car again and Miranda leaned back in her seat.

Sliding her hand along her husband’s thigh, Miranda murmured, “Can I?”

“Not while I’m driving,” Rip glanced at her, “As much fun as it would be, I’d probably crash the car.”

She laughed, giving a happy sigh as she leaned back, “I enjoyed tonight. I like the team, they’re fun and smart.”

“Me too,” Rip replied, “Although you might not want to have fun when any of the others are around. My conversation with Alex was extremely awkward.”

“Sorry,” Miranda murmured.

“Don’t be,” he soothed, “You wouldn’t be you otherwise. And I love you.”

She gave another small happy sigh and thought over everything she wanted to do with him when they got back to the base.

Since they hadn’t had time to find an apartment, and only booked the hotel room for a few days, Ray had told them to stay at the base for as long as they needed to. Miranda knew Rip wanted to find them the perfect place to stay, because this was going to be their home for a while now that they’d joined the team. It always made her smile how he had to make everything perfect for her.

Parking the car in the garage, Rip got out and went round to help Miranda out. The moment she could Miranda wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Rip’s gripped her tightly, his kiss showing her just how much he had been holding back all night. As much as she enjoyed having fun with random, anonymous women, if she had to choose between that and Rip only for the rest of her life then Miranda would choose Rip. He loved her and made her feel special in every way. Everything he did was for her, to make her happy and it made Miranda want to do everything for him.

Breaking away from her husband, Miranda pulled her top off and tossed it at Rip before she started through the base towards their room. She paused briefly several times to take off a piece of clothing, tossing it at Rip until all she wore was the black heels that made her legs look fantastic. Reaching the hallway with their room, she waited for him. The moment Rip reached her, Miranda hooked her finger through his belt loop and pulled him to her. Rip tossed her clothes through the door, into the corner of the room and kissed her softly before Miranda dragged his t-shirt off over his head and undid his jeans.

Lifting her against the wall, just outside their room Rip slid into Miranda making her moan as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

Gideon jumped awake when she heard noise nearby. She’d been working going over possible missions that Joe had left for her and fallen asleep at her desk.

It wasn’t a lie about Lily leaving, but Gideon knew that her plane had already taken off by the time they’d returned from the mission.

She had wanted to get to know the team in a different setting, but Gideon also knew she was the team leader and needed to keep that distance. Her former relations with Rip and Miranda was already making it awkward and she knew she had to find a way to work with them but drinking with the team was not a good idea. Gideon had made a very stupid decision regarding the couple the last time she had drank around them, she wasn’t doing it again. She’d talk to Cisco and see if he could think up some team building exercises for them to try. 

Rubbing her eyes, Gideon decided to go to the room she’d taken in the base and get some sleep. Stepping into the hallway, she stalled. Just in front of her were Rip and Miranda, both naked having sex against the wall outside their room.

Gideon knew she should turn around and walk away but they were hypnotic to watch. She remembered how good they’d both felt that night, how much she’d enjoyed being with them and hated that she thought of it so often. After a moment Miranda looked up and saw Gideon standing there, she gave Gideon a smile before turning her attention back to Rip.

“Take me to bed,” Miranda ordered him, leading Rip into the room ensuring he didn’t see Gideon.

She remained frozen for several seconds before heading into her own room, this was going to be harder than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed and I intend to write more in this universe.


End file.
